


В сердце, как змея, вползла украдкой

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Бальдр очарован женой брата.





	В сердце, как змея, вползла украдкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [set me on fire and watched as I floundered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398770) by [Ede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ede/pseuds/Ede). 



> Примечание от переводчика: Авторское название («set me on fire and watched as I floundered») – это строчка из песни McLachlan «Stupid».   
> Строчка из русскоязычной песни тоже прекрасно отражает смысл.

Бальдр очарован женой брата. 

Леди Локи изящна станом и необычайно хороша обликом – светлое личико, черные кудри, изумрудные глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц. На губах играет легкая улыбка, тонкие руки скромно сложены на коленях. Зелень платья выглядит слишком яркой на мраморно-белой коже, а золотые украшения так массивны, что неясно, как ее тонкая фигурка выдерживает такую тяжесть.

Леди Локи прекрасна. 

Она приехала из Ётунхейма. Царская дочь, чей ледяной облик надежно сокрыт под личиной урожденной асиньи. Юная девушка на несколько лет старше Бальдра, но на много зим моложе, чем Тор.

Тор, который зовется ее мужем. Благословенный, веселый, шумный Тор, любимый всеми в Асгарде. Тор, который некогда станет царем - и для Бальдра тоже.

Тор, который водит в свои покои других женщин.

Тор, который оставляет прекрасную Локи в стылом одиночестве, не берет ее за руку, когда идет рядом, не целует при расставании.

Ходят слухи, что Тор целовал свою жену лишь однажды, в день свадьбы; что ей никогда не занять достойного положения, обещанного династическим браком; что Тору отвратительна даже мысль о чудовище, скрытом под миловидным обликом. Что она ведьма, демоница, дикарка, что она не способна зачать дитя.

Бальдр не верит ни единому слову.

Во все щели Асгарда проникает шепот: Локи – бесплотный дух; у Локи есть любовница; Локи изменяет мужу со смертным; Локи уходит спать одна, хлопая дверью перед носом сиятельного Тора. Она девственница – она шлюха; она предала свой народ – она шпионит на своего отца; она подосланная убийца – она воплощение женской глупости; она слишком уж искусна в речах – ей нечем похвастаться, кроме прелестного личика. 

Бальдр не знает, чему верить, а Тор всегда отмалчивается.

У леди Локи есть и друзья в залах Асгарда. С воительницей Сиф она гуляет в саду, и у той распрямляются плечи, во взгляде сквозит непреклонность. С леди Сигюн они шепчутся о чем-то, близко склонив головы, и в эти моменты нежное лицо леди Сигюн становится еще мягче, а у леди Локи – таинственным, как никогда. С леди Аморой она улыбается, а иногда даже смеется – золотые локоны рядом с вороными кудрями, платья чуть касаются подолами. Но леди Амора – известная ведьма и всеми испробованная распутница, и кто знает, до чего может довести такая дружба.

Огун при виде леди Локи сдержано склоняет голову, Фандрал кланяется – пожалуй, слишком низко, Вольстагг – подмигивает; Тор на нее не смотрит.

Асгард следует за Тором.

Леди Локи остается одна – в чужом мире, где она почти никому не может доверять, рядом с мужчиной, который сквозь стиснутые зубы клялся ее любить. В ее распоряжении огромный дворец и прекраснейшие сады для прогулок, и богатейшие библиотеки Асгарда.

И все же она одинока.

Тор и Бальдр – родные братья, одна семья. Теперь в эту семью входит и леди Локи. Жена брата, а значит сестра.

Но Бальдр не ощущает себя братом леди Локи. Не хочет быть ее братом.

В тот день, когда царь Лафей вложил тонкие пальцы дочери в широкую ладонь Тора, в день, когда он доверил свою единственную дочь дому Одина, леди Локи обернулась к Бальдру и прошептала:

– Ну что, Бальдр Сияющий, сын Одина Всеотца, брат Тора Одинсона. Подходящая ли из меня жертва? Засверкает ли моя дикарская плоть на свету моей тюрьмы? Искупит ли моё тело кровь моего народа?

Прежде ничьи слова не рождали в сердце Бальдра такого холода.

И все же ему хватило учтивости на ответ:

– Вы будете прекрасной царицей, госпожа.

Леди Локи невесомо улыбнулась его словам.

– Значит, я буду прекрасным изваянием царицы.

Бальдр наблюдает за женой брата в залах Асгарда, в сверкающих стенах ее золотой тюрьмы и старается не замечать тоскливой тяжести на сердце.

Локи следит за Бальдром поверх книг, через приоткрытые двери, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и видит, как посеянные ею семена сомнений пускают корни.


End file.
